1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding box car doors and specifically to the type of door which is manually power operated for sliding the door between open and closed positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat Nos. 1,503,500, Aug. 5, 1924; 233,658 Oct. 26, 1880; 2,841,390 July 1, 1958; 3,720,020 Mar. 13, 1973; 3,816,965 June 18, 1974; 3,913,267 Oct. 21, 1975 and 3,913,268 Oct. 21, 1975.